Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a voice recognition terminal providing pseudo communication, a server, a method of controlling a server, a voice recognition system, a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for controlling a voice recognition terminal, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for controlling a server.
Description of the Background Art
A voice recognition system of a client-server type in which voice recognition processing is performed with the use of a client device (also referred to as a terminal device) such as a portable terminal and a server device connected through a network has been made use of as a voice recognition device.
In such a voice recognition system, a scheme in which when voice recognition by a terminal device is difficult, a result of voice recognition is output to a server device for voice recognition by the server device and a result thereof is output from the terminal device has been adopted.